


Like You Imagined When You Were Young

by theburningbread



Series: G9 Red Timeline [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Gavin Reed, first date post first hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: “I’m glad you could recognize me without the…” He gestured to his face, he meant the werewolf makeup.“I looked for your abs first but I guess it was too cold for that.” That made Gavin’s smile a little more like a smirk. Nines had also worried on the way here how the two of them were going to handle that. The fact that the last time they saw each other Gavin had fucked him in a semi-public place against a tree twenty minutes after they met each other. Apparently, they were going to handle it well.





	Like You Imagined When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for a friend from Twitter, thank you for all of the support <3
> 
> Takes place a couple of weeks after [Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474037) and a couple weeks before [Red.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734801) You'll probably want to read Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf before this one but I think I explained things well enough in the fic that you can get by without it!

Nines was regretting the shoes, in fact, he was regretting most of the outfit. Just because Gavin had liked him in heels when he was wearing a costume at a party didn’t mean he’d like them now. A lot of guys didn’t want to date someone who loomed over them. Which Nines already would have done to Gavin had he been in flats. Instead, he was wearing a pair of sleek boots that had enough of a heel on them someone could question whether he bought them in the men’s section or not.

Seconds after thinking that he had done too much by wearing shoes with a height to them his brain switched gears. Now he worried that he wasn’t wearing any makeup. His face hadn’t been caked at the party but it had certainly been done up. Bright red lipstick, done up eyes, blush, highlighter, nothing he had on right now. Was his face going to be too plain? Gavin had gone after a guy in a skirt and makeup for a reason, hadn’t he?

He wasn’t going to be interested in a plain-faced guy in his winter gear.

Nines had on the boots, a pair of black, slim jeans, and a long, high collared, white coat. He was also wearing a deep red scarf looped twice around his neck. Wearing the same color scheme he had the last time they were together had seemed cute at the time he was getting dressed, he agonized over the decision now.

There was a level of panic weighing in the middle of Nines’ chest that was growing heavier with each step he took. It squeezed at his lungs and twisted his stomach. His hands were clammy in his pockets, one wrapped tightly around his phone, the other clenched next to his keys and chapstick. Maybe he should go home. Text Gavin, he wasn’t feeling well. But he kept moving, kept walking forward.

The texts between them after the party had been short and sweet. Idle chit chat, making sure they both enjoyed the rest of the night. Gavin’s friend getting upset when she noticed, two hours after they had left the party that night, that Gavin’s Wolf costume makeup had been messed up. Nines’ costume getting ruined when someone spilled one of their “bloody” drinks on the white Red Riding Hood dress. Prompting a reply from Gavin telling him that at least red was his color. A reply immediately followed up with Gavin asking if Nines wanted to get coffee that weekend?

Every text Gavin sent him had put a smile on his face. But, when Nines had gotten that one? His heart had soared. He had to look away from his phone and press a hand to his mouth as a huge smile spread across his face and he blushed. Then he had to tackle Connor off the couch to get his phone back once Connor freaked and decided he had to know what that was a reaction to.

Nines had agreed to the weekend meetup immediately and Gavin had replied with a string of happy emoji’s. A very emoji heavy guy, it was oddly endearing.

As Nines jogged through a crosswalk he realized people in this area were thicker, close enough now to the park and the fair that it contained. Nines rounded a corner and joined a group waiting for the light to change on the busy street and found himself freezing. On the other side of the road was Gavin, leaned up against a fence bordering the edge of the park, looking down at his phone. It was the first time that Nines had really seen his face. No smudged werewolf makeup, fake teeth, or synthetic patches of fur. Nines could feel his breath catching in his throat for other reasons.

As he crossed with the crowd little details of Gavin came into focus. He was wearing a pair of jeans, black shoes, and a dark red hoodie that looked warmer than the name “hoodie” implied. His lightly tousled hair was falling across his forehead just so, and the distinct scar that had been visible even through the makeup really stood out now. It cut across the bridge of his nose, marking the way between two deep green eyes. The scar was surrounded by a light spread of freckles across his nose and the tops of his cheeks. Nines wanted to kiss it, and that thought made him blush. Gavin’s face had been shaved for the makeup then as well, now he had a healthy amount of stubble, neatly maintained. Nines wanted to scratch his fingers through it.

He almost startled himself when he realized he was standing in front of Gavin.

Gavin must have had a similar jolt of awareness at the same time. He pocketed his cell phone while looking up to meet Nines’ eyes. The way he grinned when they looked at each other was wide. It showed off his teeth and scrunched up the corners of his eyes.

“Hey, Nines.”

“Hello, Gavin,” Nines said with a smile of his own.

“I’m glad you could recognize me without the…” He gestured to his face, he meant the werewolf makeup.

“I looked for your abs first but I guess it was too cold for that.” That made Gavin’s smile a little more like a smirk. Nines had also worried on the way here how the two of them were going to handle that. The fact that the last time they saw each other Gavin had fucked him in a semi-public place against a tree twenty minutes after they met each other. Apparently, they were going to handle it well.

Gavin continued the conversation, mentioning the weather and of how bitterly cold it had managed to start being every day since they last saw each other. The two of them meandered into the park, bodies pressing close to each other’s sides to stay near one another as the bustling entrance to the park led them into the entrance of the market.

It was a local fair that happened every year in the large park. A sprawling layout of vendor booths, food, and fair rides and games. It was six on a Saturday, and the park was packed. They walked together, examining different products at vendor booths, watching entertainment acts in big crowds. Kids ran by on their way to an area full of questionably constructed rides and parents idly followed along. Nines body urged him to reach out for Gavin as they moved next to each other. 

Nines could remember the feeling of Gavin’s hand wrapped around his after their tryst in the woods. When they had put themselves back together. Gavin had led Nines through the forest to a lookout point that showed them the city. The two of them had been quiet then. Pressed tightly against one another with the excuse of alieving the encroaching cold. Especially as the sweat and fluids on their skin dried in the night air. 

There had been a moment on that cliff edge that they had been alone, other partygoers having just left. Nines had curled himself into Gavin as best as he could. He had pressed kisses along the edge of Gavin’s smooth jaw until they had locked lips again. Sliding against each other at a much more relaxed pace. Nines had felt Gavin get hard again against his thigh. If it hadn’t had become so cold Nines would have pulled him back into the woods, held him against a different tree and blown him.

The thought of returning to the party with dirt staining the knees of his bright white tights made something flair at the pit of his stomach even now. They had gone back to the party after being interrupted, only having the time to exchange phone numbers before Gavin had run into the woman he came to the party with. The last time Nines had seen him Gavin had slung the kicking, yet thrilled woman over his shoulder and was waving at Nines as he left.

He looked at Gavin now, wondered if he could do that to Nines. Nines had a foot on the woman at least _ , without heels _ , but he wanted Gavin to throw him around too.

He could feel himself blushing, just a little the next time he locked eyes with Gavin. Gavin reached up and brushed the back of two fingers across Nines’ flushed cheeks. “Are you cold? There’s a couple of great places to eat around here, we could go warm up somewhere?”

Nines must have betrayed more of a reaction than he was aware of by looking around them at the festival.

“Do you want to eat here?” Gavin asked. “They had a few different food trucks back there. The sausages looked good.”

Nines nodded before replying, the sausages had looked good. “And scones. They make fresh scones with honey butter at one of the booths.”

It was Gavin’s turn for wordless communication, raising his eyebrows to ask how Nines even knew that. “I came here most years with my brother and mother when I was little. The scones were my favorite part. The booth has always been here but it’s away from the rest of the food so you have to find it first.”

“Alright, Sausages and scones, let’s do it.”

Gavin analyzed their path back to the food and started to lead the way. Nines wrapped a hand around one of his upper arms to stay with him as they snaked through the crowd. He couldn’t help himself from squeezing once, feeling the muscles that filed the red jacket. Nines had thought it was subtle, a natural movement made while they walked. Gavin still shot him a knowing grin over his shoulder.

Gavin paid for the dinner and Nines let him, he could cover the scones later. They only fought for a second over whether they needed to order a side of fries for Gavin, but he insisted he didn’t want any, and wouldn’t eat any of Nines’. There was a maze of white plastic picnic tables nearby, almost completely full of people. They managed to grab seats across from one another in the middle of a long table.

The noise of the crowd here was nearly deafening. Without thinking about it Nines stretched out his legs before him, tangling them with Gavin’s to lock them together as they settled in. He had one of his calves pressed against the side of Gavin’s and a knee hooked around his other leg before he realized what he had done. He felt Gavin settle into the hold. Letting his legs press into Nines as he opened his mouth wide to bite into his sausage.

Nines tried, made a conscious effort not to think about Gavin’s mouth as it continued to wrap around a vaguely phallic shaped object. Gavin was clearly happy to munch on his own sausage in peace. He still caught Nines looking and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Nines made the next bite he took of his sausage a deliberately harsh chomp while winking at Gavin.

He tried to not feel disappointed when Gavin looked away from him to pull out his phone. They had tried to talk but it wasn’t going to happen in the roar of other diners. Still, the phone seemed unneeded. Or it had until his own pocket buzzed lightly and Gavin looked up at him expectantly as he sipped on his drink.

Nines pulled out his phone to see a text waiting. In his contacts, Gavin’s name was The Big Bad Wolf. It was cheesy, but it felt right and he could slightly hear Gavin laughing at it as he set his phone out on the table next to his food.

The Big Bad Wolf:  _ For Christmas will you get me that sweater? _

He had perfect timing. When Nines had looked up at Gavin with his eyebrows raised Gavin had just motioned to the girl nearby on Nines’ side of the table, currently getting up to leave. In a huge font across the chest of the sweater, it said “ **_Fries before guys_ ** ” in cursive. Nines let out a snort, it wasn’t that funny, maybe Gavin just wanted it because it was bright baby pink.

That was not the reason.

When Nines looked back towards Gavin he was shoving a full handful of Nines’ french fries into his mouth. Nines shook his head at him, trying not to laugh as he fetched one of the forgotten fries to snack on. “Smooth move” He texted back.

Gavin sent him a winking emoji, and when Nines looked up from his phone Gavin winked at him in person. Or well… he tried. It was endearing at least. They ate, communicating in texts and facial expressions, Nines adamant that Gavin had chosen his Christmas present and that’s what he was getting. It was a fun level of ribbing that continued as they finished dinner and left the food area.

On their way to the scones, they were interrupted.

“Gavin!” The name was yelled at a volume that was almost unreasonable given how close the yeller and the yelled at were. When Nines and Gavin had turned around the woman who had been calling out was directly in front of them.

Nines recognized her quickly as the woman who had come with Gavin the night of the party. An easy association as she was the only person he had ever seen Gavin talk to. She was a cop, decked out in a full uniform. A few feet away her partner stayed leaned up against the fence. He and Gavin exchanged a nod when they caught each other’s eye.

“It’s nice to meet you Nines, I’m Tina.” Nines hadn’t told her his name. He was also sure they weren’t introduced at the party, but he reached out to shake her hand regardless. “I could say I forgot you were going to be here tonight but it’s all Gavin’s mentioned at work for days.” Gavin gave her a very pointed look.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Tina.” Nines made himself be polite first before launching into an important question directed at Gavin, “I didn’t know you were a police officer?”

“Ehh..” Gavin started, noncommittally. Tina cut him off.

“Gavin isn’t a cop, he’s a detective. Too cool for patrol now, or for a uniform unfortunately for you.” Nines hadn’t considered it until that second, Gavin in a uniform. He wondered if the pulse of want that ran through him showed on his face because she continued, “Don’t worry, he still carries handcuffs though.” She flourished her sentence by a sort of shimmying her body in his direction.

Gavin chided her and the two of them launched into a back and forth of two people who had clearly been friends for a long time. Nines was trying to pay attention, attempting to focus, but the words ‘Uniform’ and ‘Handcuffs’ were circling in his brain. He immediately zeroed in on the idea of being fucked, bent over the hood of a police car. His hands cuffed above his head, his clothes gone. Letting him feel every point of connection as Gavin’s uniformed body pressed into him everywhere except his ass.

Or even Gavin locking his hands together and using the cuff chain connecting them to hold his hands above his head. Keeping them up and out of the way as Gavin did as he pleased with Nines’ body.

Nines wondered if Gavin would let him use the cuffs on him. Keep Gavin locked down while he rode him slowly. Working them both up with the gentle rocking of his hips until the two of them couldn’t take it anymore. He’d let Gavin go, and let him have his way with Nines’ body. These moments all flowed with the idea of Gavin pinning him down, Gavin on top of him, not letting him go. Just like he had been when he had wrapped himself around Nines in the forest. It made Nines shift as he stood beside Gavin. Gavin who had no idea what Nines was thinking about him doing.

Gavin was still happily engaged in conversation, often turning to speak in Nines direction, keeping him included at the moment despite his silence. The action made his chest tighten and at that point, it felt like his heart and his dick were ready to go toe-to-toe in a Deathmatch to see who was getting Gavin.

Nines was pulled out of his own head as another cop walked up to Tina’s partner and Gavin let Nines know he was going to go say hi quickly, leaving Tina and Nines alone together.

Tina bounced a little on the balls of her feet, trying to keep warm in the chilly weather as she watched Nines. “Did you know he didn’t want to go to the party that night?” Tina was smiling as she talked. “I made him go with me, he wanted to stay home and hand out candy to the kids.” She said it with a bit of glee in her tone.

Nines was torn, he didn’t know whether to be sad that Gavin didn’t want to be at the party they met at. Or to focus on how adorable it was that Gavin would rather give candy to kids than to go out to a party.

“He didn’t want to go, and last week he gave me a bottle of wine as a thank you for making him go.” Nines didn’t understand, clearly the look on his face communicated that. It made her chuckle before she spoke again. “That’s how grateful he was that I helped him meet you.”

The tiny, “Oh,” that Nines let out, followed by his cheeks flushing made her almost cackle. Laughing out loud while clapping her hand over one of Nines’ forearms. When her laughter had subsided to her giggling behind her fingers Nines patted his hand on top of hers on his arm.

“I think I owe you a bottle as well, do you like reds or whites?” She grinned at him and winked at Gavin who had turned away from his conversation to watch the at Tina’s exclamation.

“I like whiskey, you can get me a good bottle of that on your 6-Month anniversary.” She winked at him that time.

“Not  _ if _ we reach a six-month anniversary?”

“Nope,  _ when _ you reach it.” The look on her face was completely genuine as she smiled at him. The ‘when’ washed over him, it was soothing, he liked her.

The second she noticed Gavin rejoining them she started talking again, loudly. “And  _ that’s _ how Gavin broke his nose  _ again _ after doing 10 jello shots and eating a container of vodka soaked gummy bears.”

“I’m positive that wasn’t what the two of you were talking about but you should know that did, definitely happen.” Gavin raked a hand through his hair, almost blushing as he spoke.

His instant admission to that made Nines laugh as he replied, “Good to know.”

Tina was laughing as well, “Alright, you guys enjoy your night, I’ll see you Monday, Gav. Nice meeting you Nines!”

Nines said, “Nice to meet you as well.” Apparently, she either didn’t count or didn’t remember calling out to Nines to say goodbye to, ‘Gavin’s new, Sexy Daddy Long Legs, friend’ as Gavin literally carried her out of the party.

Gavin said his goodbyes as well and the two of them left his coworkers, huddling together as they made their way to the scones Nines had insisted on earlier.

They chatted about Gavin’s job, the work he did, how he went from an officer to a detective. Nines was relieved to hear he did still have a uniform he just didn’t have to wear it often. When he said that Nines replied, “oh good,” and had shot a very pointed look at Gavin. It had made Gavin blush, which was absolutely the cutest thing Nines had seen all night.

After they had acquired their scones Gavin also assured him that he did still carry around handcuffs since Nines had seemed interested, then it was Nines’ turn to blush. Even though they had walked away from the glaring lights of the market he was sure Gavin still noticed.

The two then ate their scones in a comfortable silence. They were in a quiet, secluded area facing the river with a tall hedge at their backs. They sat close together regardless of the large space available on the bench. In the distance, they could hear the gentle roar of the crowd, laughing kids, the happy chimes of fair games. The sound of the river hitting the concrete barrier below them kept them in their own little bubble.

Nines tried not to watch too closely as Gavin sucked sugar and honey off the tips of his fingers. He had been raised not to behave that way. He was sure that included not wanting to lick someone else’s fingers for them but now he wasn’t positive. He didn’t stop himself from reaching out and brushing a few stray sugar crystals off the top of Gavin’s lips.

He had wrapped a hand around Gavin’s jaw when he had reached up. He left his hand there as the two of them leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was gentle and chaste, a far cry from their hungry mouths and demanding tongues in the woods.

They kept their movements soft at first, taking their time to relearn each other. Gavin’s lips were sweet from their earlier dessert and Nines couldn’t help but lap at them with his tongue. Gavin was happy to let him in, to meet him beat for beat. It stopped being quite as gentle then.

Nines slid a free hand into Gavin’s hair, using his grip to guide Gavin’s head. Gavin scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around Nines’ shoulder to pull him close and using the hand between their bodies to unbutton Nines’ coat. His fingers were cold when they slid under his shirt but Nines got used to them quickly. Their mouths worked together as Gavin ran his fingertips around the top of Nines’ jeans, tracing the tender skin there. When Gavin pressed his thumb to Nines’ hipbone Nines groaned.

“Come home with me,” Nines whispered between them.

“We don’t have to you know, just because… just because we did the first time. It doesn’t mean we have to do it again tonight.” Gavin had pulled back so they could look at each other. Both panting as they searched each other’s eyes.

“If I went home right now it would have been a great night, and I would want to see you again.” Gavin smiled at him as he spoke. “But I would be happy if you came home with me, and I would still want to see you again.”

“Are you sure, you haven’t actually seen me naked yet, what if you’re not that impressed?” Gavin asked. Nines gave him a look, he already knew he would be impressed, Gavin was just still trying to give him an out.

Nines sidled closer to him, leaned in to let his lips drag over the shell of Gavin’s ear. “Don’t you want to see  _ me _ naked?”

Gavin shivered beneath him as he let out a quiet, “Fuck.”

He untangled himself from Nines with a groan, “Okay, I think there’s a bank of taxis on the other side of the park.” Nines grinned as Gavin tried to subtly shift himself within his pants while all Nines re-buttoned his long coat back up. As they moved to leave their bench Nines reached out, almost without thought. Instantly Gavin took Nines’ hand in his own, twisting their fingers together as they walked back towards the crowds.

Gavin was a man on a mission, winding the two of them through the throngs of people with the ease of someone fully aware of their surroundings. He even managed to save a dropped stuffed animal for a kid in a stroller almost without breaking stride. Making Nines laugh as he accepted thanks from the parents while still pulling Nines along. Nines was happy to follow. Even determined Gavin wasn’t hard to keep up with because of their vastly different stride lengths.

They climbed into an available automated taxi smoothly. Gavin waited for Nines to connect with it through his phone and set it to take them to his home before he was sidling up to Nines and pressing his lips against the visible skin of Nines’ throat.

The taxi whirred into motion as Nines moaned and arched his neck. Gavin pulled the fabric of Nines’ shirt out of his way. He scrapped his teeth across Nines’ skin and kissed along his jawbone. Nines squirmed when their lips met. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into Gavin’s lap in the cramped interior of the car, but if they weren’t in the correct seated positions the taxi would know and pull off the road.

Nines almost frantically tried to undo the buttons on his coat again. The moment he succeeded Gavin’s hands were on him. One clamped down on the back of his neck big and heavy. The other slipped between his slightly spread thighs, pressing into the delicate skin as it stroked up and down his inner thigh.

Nines couldn’t do anything more than pant against Gavin’s mouth. The weight on his neck alone making it hard for him to even open his eyes to look at Gavin. “You with me, Sweetheart?” Gavin asked softly.

“I’m with you,” Nines said, spreading his legs as he did so. Gavin groaned against his throat but obliged, sliding his hand all the way up the inside of Nines’ spread thighs to palm him in his jeans.

They both startled slightly as the Taxi chimed, letting them know they had reached their destination. This was why Nines had suggested his place, it was close, and close was what they needed right now.

The two of them exited the taxi in a less than graceful manner. Still trying to stay wrapped around one another. Gavin let Nines pull him this time, leading him into the building and the elevator of his apartment complex. Nines’ place was only a few floors up so Gavin was only able to get so handsy in such a short time.

“I almost forgot how incredible your ass was,” Gavin said as one of his hands slipped under the back of Nines’ coat to cup his ass and squeeze.

Nines groaned, it felt good when Gavin did that, so good. “Harder,” he insisted, curling against Gavin and making him let out a groan of his own in reply.

He pulled him close, cupping both of Nines’ cheeks before squeezing hard just like Nines asked. Gavin’s fingers slid inward, pressing against the back of his balls before sliding up the middle of his ass to rub the fabric seam that separated him from being inside of Nines.

When the elevator dinged Nines all but yanked Gavin out and down the hall towards his apartment. He waved his phone and his apartment door beeped before letting them in. The door hadn’t fully swung shut behind them before Gavin was pressing him against the wall just inside. His kisses were more insistent now, but they were both hungry for it.

Nines managed to get out enough words between the kisses to tell Gavin they couldn’t stay there. Pulling at him again to lead him to his room and not the hallway he technically shared with Connor who was blessedly not home at the moment.

When they were in Nines’ room with the door shut, they couldn’t seem to get their clothes off fast enough. Shedding coats and shirts as Nines backed Gavin up towards the bed. They were both in only in their jeans by the time the back of Gavin’s legs hit the bed. Gavin sat down automatically but Nines took the time to pull his pants off before climbing into his lap.

Now that Gavin had a full range of access to Nines neck and he wasn’t wearing a pair of fake costume fangs Nines learned quickly that he was a biter. He alternated between nipping and kissing across Nines’ collarbones. He sucked a deep red mark into Nines’ skin and bit down at the curve where his neck met his shoulder.

He had been running his hands up and down Nines’ back as Nines had squirmed in his lap but he froze as his hands slid lower. There was a strap of spandex around his waist, but nothing covering his ass.

The panties Nines was wearing were deliberate. From the front, they looked like a simple, bikini cut pair, it was different from the back. There were a few inches of fabric that went around the top of his ass, connected to two strings that curved around his cheeks to meet up with the front of his panties just before where they cradled his balls and dick. They were a bright blood red, matching the cape of his Halloween costume. They were assless panties, a very pretty version of a jock strap, and again, very deliberately worn just for Gavin.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Gavin asked. Sliding his hands down to cup Nines’ ass. One hand slipping under the band stretched across a cheek.

“I didn’t know if your voyeuristic tendencies were a requirement, I figured I’d keep up the easy access.” Nines eyes were following his own hands as they traced whirls of black tattoo ink across Gavin’s broad shoulders and thick upper arms.

“I would call that desperation before voyeuristic. I’d have gone anywhere with you,” Nines met Gavin’s eyes as Gavin spoke. “I’d have gone anywhere, done anything. If you had wanted me to fuck you in that backyard I would have, just so I could have been with you.”

Gavin curled a hand around Nines jaw, brushing his thumb gently across Nines’ lips. “I couldn’t get enough of you then, I doubt I will tonight either. If it’s okay with you, you might have to get used to seeing me around.”

Nines’ lips turned up in a smile under Gavin’s thumb. “I’m okay with it,” Nines replied. He pulled Gavin’s hand away and bent his head down to kiss him.

Their bodies pressed against each other and their torsos came together. Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulder to keep him close as they kissed. Gavin’s big hands spread across his back and radiated a heat that warmed him up from all sides. Nines rocked his hips down and swallowed the moan it pushed out of Gavin.

He could feel Gavin, hard underneath him, still trapped in his pants. As he shifted and ground down directly on top of him it made Gavin’s hips jerk up, trying to meet Nines’ movements. He kept them like that for a minute, feeling Gavin’s skin beneath his hands. The muscles of his body press into Nines’. The slick slide of their tongues, twisting in each other’s mouths. He indulged in the feelings until he wanted to try something else.

Nines tried to untangle himself from Gavin, and he let him go. He sat back a little on the bed, watching Nines move, expecting him to stand. Instead, Nines folded his legs underneath himself and kneeled on the floor. His hands went straight for the button at the top of Gavin’s jeans. Gavin was silent and wide-eyed as he watched Nines work. Finishing the fastenings up top and then slowly pulling Gavin’s jeans and underwear off at the same time.

Nines let out a heavy breath as he was reminded what Gavin was working with. His cock was thick and hard, curving upward perfectly. It made Nines’ mouth water, and his ass clench around something that wasn’t there, yet.

When Gavin was naked in front of him Nines paused. The look of Gavin on the edge of his bed was almost too much. Legs sprawled open his thick thighs dusted with hair. His abs lightly glistening with sweat and his dick hard and dripping onto his stomach. Gavin tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as he watched Nines on the ground below him. He was grinning a little and when he ran a hand through his hair it fell right back into its unruly place against his forehead.

Nines slid his hands up Gavin’s legs, feeling the muscles tense as he passed them. He reached out and wrapped a slender hand around Gavin’s dick. The grin on his face sliding off as his mouth dropped open. They both watched as Nines, barely touching him, smeared the pre-cum at the tip just around the head.

Nines looked up at Gavin as he leaned down, and licked the mess he’d made clean. Tongue sliding across the spongey top and dipping into the slit there. Nines batted his eyelashes at him, giving him the hint of a smile as his lapping tongue push harder and moving lower.

He was so busy watching Gavin’s reactions that the hand curling around the side of his jaw came as a surprise. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch. It didn’t guide him at all, but it followed his face as he wrapped his lips around Gavin’s cock and sank down on it.

Nines concentrated very hard to ignore the warm calloused fingers on his face and did several things at once. He brought a hand up to stroke Gavin, his fingers collecting his saliva as it slid down Gavin’s dick and using it to ease his movements. His free hand gently cradled Gavin’s balls as well. He shuffled back on the floor, bending forward to keep his mouth on Gavin. While he arched his back, he pushed his ass out as well.

The effect he was looking for was Gavin being able to look down and see Nines’ mouth on his cock with Nines’ ass hanging out behind him, the tiny straps of his underwear cradling him just so. He thinks he succeeded because Gavin sat up for a better view. The thumb on Nines jaw slid up, tracing his slick bottom lip around Gavin’s dick. He curled around Nines’ head, threading his other hand through Nines’ hair and groaning at the sight before him.

Nines gave a happy hum in reply. He varied the speed on his bobbing mouth and began rocking his hips backward. It was making him painfully hard as he put on a show he knew Gavin was appreciating. He felt appreciated, he felt attractive. He didn’t think he had ever enjoyed sucking dick so much in his life.

“Fuck Baby, you feel so good,” Nines let out another cheerful noise. “You gotta stop, or we’re gonna be ending this a lot sooner than I planned.” Gavin sounded almost out of breath. Nines probably could have pushed him, could have kept going, but he wasn’t done yet either.

He pulled off Gavin’s dick with a pop and let his face be guided up, and wiped off, before being pulled into a kiss. Their kisses were slower now, deeper. Nines’ kept stroking Gavin through the kiss, slow and tight.

“Alright, alright, you’re killing me.” Gavin sat back and pulled Nines’ hand off his cock. Nines smirked. “Do you have lube? Condoms?”

“Oh, you didn’t bring any?” Nines asked, sitting a little to the side so that his ass moved back into Gavin’s line of sight.

Gavin had the decency to blush when he said, “I did, they’re in my jacket. Do you want me to get them?”

Nines’ smirk deepened and he couldn’t help himself from chuckling just a little as he shook his head. Gavin helped him move back onto the bed from the floor, and he left Gavin behind him as he crawled up the length of the bed. He was stretched across it, digging through the draw of his bedside table when two hands slid up the back of his thighs. They cupped the bottom of his ass and squeezed just as a set of teeth bit him hard on the swell of a cheek.

Nines was holding the items he had been looking for but all he could do was draw them back to him on the bed. He pressed his face into his comforter and lifted his ass to follow Gavin’s mouth as it pulled away. It didn’t go far. He bit down on the other cheek, nibbling his way across the curve of it and sucking marks into the sensitive skin.

Gavin grabbed Nines’ hips and pulled them up until he was kneeling on the bed. “Sometime very soon you’re gonna have to let me eat you out, Baby. I bet you would make the sweetest noises.” He folded across Nines back slowly, kissing up his spine as he went. “I bet you would feel so good sitting on my face.” Nines felt electricity crackle through his body as Gavin reached his neck, biting and kissing up the length of it until he was pressing kisses behind Nines’ ear.

Nines was so distracted by the feeling of Gavin’s slick dick sliding against the tender bites on his ass that he almost didn’t notice Gavin taking the condom and lube from his hands. He did notice Gavin pulling away though.

As he went he grabbed Nines’ underwear and helped him slip his legs out of it before throwing it off the bed. He rearranged Nines back on his knees, moving him where he wanted and using his grip on Nines’ thighs to spread his legs open wider. Nines was happy to let him, moving only as much as needed and letting Gavin manhandle him for the rest. He dreamed again of those handcuffs he now knew Gavin had, wanted to let him chain him up and do whatever he liked.

“I want you naked Sweetheart, this time I want all of you.” Nines shuddered and nodded at his low voice. With the underwear gone his cock now hung heavy between his spread legs, it had been interested since the park bench.

He let the top half of his body sink onto the bed and closed his eyes as he heard the click of the lube behind him. Gavin had to use one hand to hold Nines’ ass open before he slid two sticky fingers against him. They circled the skin, rubbing against the ring of muscle again and again before one finger pushed inside of him.

The moment Nines felt it he rolled his hips backward, speeding up the process and sinking himself on the digit. “Fucking hell, Nines.” He rocked his hips forward and then back again, sliding up and down on the finger and the next time he went to do so there was a second one pressing in as well.

His hips stuttered at the slight stretch and Gavin took over. He pumped his fingers into Nines, stretching him out at a pace that wasn’t hurried but was very clear he was excited about the next step. The hand on his ass gripped and pulled in time with the wiggling fingers, squeezing the tender flesh while spreading him open so Gavin could watch himself work.

When Gavin slowed Nines’ heartbeat picked up, just for him to end up working another finger into him. He knew how big Gavin was, and that he’d appreciate the prep when they got down to it but now all he wanted was Gavin inside of him.

“Gav-,” His words caught in his throat as Gavin curled his fingers just right inside of him. “Gavin, please.”

“Okay, okay.” His voice was sweet and comforting. He stretched his fingers in Nines as he pulled them out of him and must have been satisfied with what he saw because after he slid his fingers out entirely.

Nines could hear the condom packet being open behind him and he shifted to anchor his spot better on the bed. He was ready, he also wanted a kiss. He wondered if Gavin was tall enough to give him one if they fucked in this position...

There were hands back on his hips, moving him, grabbing and rearranging his legs as he was turned over on his back. And oh, this was nice. The second Gavin came back into view he was distracted all over again. He felt like he could be happy just laying here looking at Gavin between his thighs.

Gavin smiled as he held his gaze, “Do I lose points if we do it like this?”

“No,” The words caught a little in his throat as he said them. Nines shook his head, “no, this is good. I want to see you.”

Gavin was smiling as he set them up to continue. Nines watched the muscles in his arms ripple as he reached up and pulled a pillow from the top of the bed. Nines whimpered when Gavin grabbed one of his thighs and  _ lifted  _ pushing his ass up and off the bed so he could place the pillow underneath it. Gavin looked up at him, clearly worried he had hurt him. But whatever look was on Nines’ face must have been telling because Gavin grinned and jerked Nines’ hips towards him, angling his hips up.

Nines held his legs pulled back in the position they had been placed in. They both watched intently as Gavin added more lube to his cock, just inches from Nines’ body. They held their breath as he lined up, and sighed together as he sank slowly into Nines’ ass.

Gavin let himself fall forward, arms bracketing Nines’ head. His eyes were closed but he brushed their noses together, their mouths almost meeting. His hips rocked forward in little swivels burying himself deeper and deeper with each movement. Nines wrapped an arm around Gavin’s neck and held him close. He brushed his thumb across Gavin’s nose, sliding over the freckles under his scar. He was rewarded with Gavin opening his eyes to meet Nines just as he fully seated himself inside of him.

Nines brushed his lips against Gavin’s without a hint of pressure. Encouraging him, asking him for more. Gavin searched Nines’ eyes, pressing their foreheads together. He let their lips meet in a chaste, some would say loving kiss. It made Nines’ heart beat faster than anything that was happening to the lower half of his body. Gavin kissed his lips again, then his cheek, and his forehead. Nines used the hand on Gavin’s face to stroke over the scar between his eyes, and down the bridge of his nose. It made Gavin’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, but when he was looking at Nines again, Nines nodded.

Gavin nodded back.

He hiked one of Nines’ legs up higher on his hip and used a bruising grip on Nines’ ass as his anchor to start thrusting.

Nines couldn’t help but moan on his first push. His head dropped back as Gavin steadily increased his pace. The two of them rocked together, Nines clutching at Gavin’s shoulders to hold them close. His relatively untouched cock ground between their stomachs as Gavin moved. The skin there was damp from his precum and the tight, slick pressure had him moaning as Gavin rocked them both.

Gavin’s teeth were back in his skin. They bit down his throat and latched around his collarbones. Gavin used them like he was trying to hold Nines’ body in place as he fucked him. His teeth scraped over new pieces of skin and Nines’ neck arched backward as Gavin bit one of his pecs.  His entire body curved as Gavin’s lips closed around one of his nipples. His tongue taking the time to give both equal attention as his hips snapped forward to meet Nines’ ass.

Just being around Gavin tonight Nines had felt something slot back into his life that he had been missing for the last couple of weeks. Like a picture that had been bumped getting straightened back out. But he hadn’t felt that feeling as much all night as he did at that moment.

The weight of Gavin’s body on his, the movement of him inside of Nines, it made him feel like they hadn’t missed a moment together. Like Nines had gone home with Gavin on Halloween night like he had wanted and they had fallen into bed right then. He wondered how many little moments of bliss like this that they could find? They were already two for two.

Nines hooked his ankles behind Gavin’s ass as he started moving in slower thrusts. One of Gavin’s hands buried itself in Nines’ hair, bouncing Nines’ body between his grip and his cock. Nines’ hands slid down Gavin’s back, grabbing a handful of his ass as the two of them kissed again. Their kisses were wide and slow, lips trying to stay together as Gavin rocked their bodies.

Nines grabbed Gavin’s bottom lip between his teeth and Gavin groaned above him. The action clearly spurring him on. Gavin switched his grip to be around Nines’ shoulders and started pushing him down on his cock as he rocked forward, deeper and harder. Nines couldn’t handle that for even a minute.

He pushed against Gavin’s chest, making him prop himself up on his hands. He was just far enough away for Nines to reach between them and wrap a hand around his own dick which made Gavin groan again.

Gavin’s current position was at the perfect angle, and when he started thrusting into Nines faster and faster Nines lost the rhythm and jerked himself off wildly between them.

“Harder, “Nines whimpered.

Gavin complied, happily, instantly. “Yeah, Baby.”

It only took a moment of Gavin at that pace before Nines was coming. His body locked down below Gavin’s. He twisted his fist and arched his back and a cry left his throat as he came. The rush of pleasure flooded him and Gavin fucked him through it. He couldn’t help himself, chasing the feeling by continuing to move his hand over himself even after cum had stopped streaking across his stomach.

He finally let go to reach back out to Gavin. He wrapped a sticky hand around Gavin’s tattoo covered, sweat-slicked bicep and squeezed, letting his other hand snake around Gavin’s back. Gavin didn’t seem to mind the mess. His brutal pace started to falter and then he was snapping his hips forward, pumping them erratically as he came thrust as deeply inside of Nines as he could get.

Gavin rocked his hips forward a few more times before lowering himself to his elbows above Nines. He rested his face in the crook of Nines’ neck and Nines reached up to stroke his hair as he lay there.

He groaned, and not in the happy way he had been earlier. He pulled himself up and off Nines and asked, “Is that the bathroom?” He said it while gesturing to one of the doors in the corner of the room. Nines nodded before his face twisted up as Gavin slid himself out. Gavin was intent on keeping a hand on the condom as he moved and then he was up and gone.

Nines pulled the pillow out from under his ass and tossed it off the bed. He already had his eyes closed when he heard Gavin come back into the room. He opened them when Gavin touched a wet cloth to his belly. Gavin was wiping the cum from his stomach, he then gently reached down to wipe the lube between Nines’ spread legs.

He left again, presumably to drop off the messy cloth. When he came back Nines had to open his eyes again as he felt a dry fabric brush over his collarbones.

Gavin was hovered above him, grin on his face, and the torn strip of shirt from his Halloween costume was wrapped around his fingers. It was the piece of plaid that Gavin had tied to Nines’ basket that night. Nines watched with a hint of deja-vu as Gavin wrapped it around one of Nines’ wrists and tied it into a similar bow he had done when he originally gave it to Nines.

Gavin settled in against Nines side before he spoke, entwining their legs and letting Nines wrap an arm around his shoulders. “You’re lame.”

Nines snorted but blushed, replying into Gavin’s hair as he nestled his head beneath Nines’ chin. “You like it.”

Gavin took Nines’ newly adorned hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers, “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) where I live a comfy life surrounded by Gav900 at all times. <3


End file.
